Mordred's Chronicles
by DarkRose2009
Summary: This is according to Sir Malory's version : Morgana and Morgause and Elaine are indeed sisters, daughters born to Sir Golois and Ygraine, and Arthur's half-sisters, so a little different the show Merlin, where they are half-sisters through Viviane. And this is Mordred's story, with Morgause as his Mother, from how he was born to how he grew up with Arthur and Uther.
1. Prologue : Modred's Birth

Summary : This is according to Malory's version : Morgana, Morgause and Elaine are Queen Igraine and Gorlois' legitimate daughters, and Arthur is Uther Pendragon and Igraine's legitimate son, thus making Morgause and Morgana his half-sisters, and Morgana as Morgause's sister, not half-sister like in the show Merlin by BBC. Morgause's husband finds out about Mordred's birth, not being his own son and orders him out of his house or else his wife Morgause would suffer a terrible fate.

Disclaimer : I don't own any characters, all are legendary antagonists and protagonists in the Arthurian Cycle.

_**Prologue**_ : _**Mordred's Birth**_

At night, in a pigpen, there were crying and heavy breathing sounds : a woman was in labour. She was the King Lot's wife, and because her son wasn't her lawful husband's son, she had to give birth to him in the House's pigsty, tended by her good midwife Aderyn.

"Push, push, my Lady! You're almost there, you just need a little push!" And Lady Morgause pushed, pushed and pushed, with cries in the room.

"I can't do it anymore, Aderyn."

"But you must, my Lady, for the child's sake! So push, my good Lady Morgause." The midwife Aderyn, although hired by her husband the King Lot, she was her faithful servant and spy for the King. Morgause didn't really love her husband the King very much, so she cheated on him with many men. This child, named Mordred, was Arthur's child, and Arthur was her half-brother.

After hours and hours of pushing and crying, her husband the King Lot came to see her and how she was doing.

"Morgause, you have dishonoured me and shamed me, by having this child with Arthur Pendragon."

"Only because you my Lord didn't love me, had you treated me better, I wouldn't have done these things to you. Who told you his father is Arthur?"

"My servant did. He watched you while you seduced Arthur with your Witch powers, the child must be out of this House, Morgause."

"No my Lord, please, he is my son."

"He's only yours, not mine, and thus I have no obligation to raise him in my house, and he will not take my name."

"Would you kill him then, my Lord?"

"I wouldn't. I just don't want someone else's child in my House, Morgause."

"I am sure your God will reward you in Heaven, my Lord, if you raised him despite him being Arthur's son, my Lord?"

"No, for God despises adultery and incest even more, my _Lady_ and would even punish me for raising a child born in adultery. Morgause, ged rid of your bastard son, and you shall be forgiven or else I'll repudiate you."

"You wouldn't dare! I don't have a home to go anymore, my Lord, my father Sir Garlois is dead, as well as my mother Ygraine, by giving birth to Uther's son, Arthur!"

"Then kill this monstrosity of yours, Morgause."

"Yes my Lord."

When her Lord King Lot was gone, she gave birth to Mordred and it was a long and arduous birth. She could sense her Lord hated her child with Arthur with such passion, as he didn't even ask about his name. She then begged her young midwife Aderyn, loyal to her only :

"Aderyn, please, go to Avalon, get Mordred to my sister Morgana and tell her to raise him as her child. I'd go to Avalon myself, but I don't want to raise my Lord's suspicions on me."

"What should I tell your Lord King Lot, my Lady Morgause?"

"Kill a pig, and gave him it's heart as proof that I killed my own son. Oh my baby Mordred, I am so sorry I cannot raise you as your mother. If you were my husband's son, but alas, you're not."

"Don't be too sad about it, my Lady, I'm sure your sister Morgana his aunt would love him as her own child."

"Thank you, my good Aderyn, but I'd have preferred to raise him on my own, and I thought I was discreet enough about my affair with Arthur, but I wasn't and it's all my fault."

"Don't worry, my Lady, I'll bring him to Lady Morgana as soon as possible."

"There, in my box, Aderyn, go and get the bracelet out, it's going to protect you from winds and storms on the lake from Camelot to Avalon."

"Thank you, my Lady, and rest well for the night."

But Morgause didn't know her sister Morgana, now as Avalon's high Priestess, couldn't raise boys. So when Aderyn rowed to Avalon, one day when her Lord the King was out hunting, on her Lady Morgause's orders, she didn't expect Morgana to reject her Lady Morgause's son :

"I cannot raise him here on Avalon, good Aderyn. I know you did this out of loyalty to my sister Morgause, but I truly cannot raise him as my own, I'm sorry."

"Is there no other way, my Lady Morgana?"

"There is. I'll have him raised in his father's house, as my half-brother's adopted brother. Uther would not decline, as Ygraine is my mother."

"But Lady Morgana, surely the Lord Uther would not?"

"Yes he will. I'd use my powers to bewitch him to agree to it and make him adopt my illegitimate nephew as his father's brother."

"Thank you, my Lady Morgana. Should I tell my Lady Morgause so, so she can haver some peace of mind?"

"Yes you may. Mordred will be renamed as Moriath."

"There's no real need for that, my Lady Morgana, her husband the King Lot doesn't even know the child's name."

"He doesn't? Well, then he shall stay as Mordred, his father Arthur's adoptive brother."

"Very well, my Lady Morgana." She bowed to Lady Morgana, but her Lady's sister instead told her :

"Don't waste your time bowing to me, go back to my sister Morgause, as quickly as possible. I'll be casting a spell on your boat, to speed it up."

"Thank you again, for my Lady Morgause, Lady Morgana."

"Go as swiftly as you can, Aderyn and good luck on your road back to Camelot." When Aderyn, Morgause's mid-wife, reached her Lady Morgause's castle, breathless, she told her mistress :

"Lady Morgause, since your sister Morgana can't raise your child because he's male, she brought him to the House of Pendragon to raise."

"Thank you, my good Aderyn. For your loyalty to me, I shall give you an enchanted necklace. It was given to me by my younger sister Morgana as a birthday gift, it can bring you good luck in your life. And if one day you needed money, you can sell it for a lot of money."

"My Lady Morgause, I cannot, this is too precious to you—

"As a gift to you for everything you've done for me, please accept this, Aderyn."

Then she hugged Aderyn, able to sleep in peace at last, relieved her son would live as a prince, and not as a lowly bastard in the streets.

Please comment, thanks!


	2. In his Father's House

It has been years since his aunt Morgana Lefay, from his mother's side, brought him to Uther Pendragon's, his grandfather's house. King Uther told him he was adopted and didn't know who his real parents were, but loved him like his real son and he was always led to believe he was Uther's adopted son, not his grandson. And Arthur himself, Uther's own son, treated him like his own little brother. But they all did that, because they were afraid of his Aunt Morgana's curse on them. He didn't know his adoptive family would be cursed if they broke their oath to Morgana Lefay, or did anything wrong to him.

And so he grew up, knowing nothing about his aunt Morgana de Gorlois and his birth own Mother : Morgause de Gorlois. He often heard about his adoptive father Uther Pendragon talking about his late adoptive mother : Ygraine. He knew his adopted father was deeply in love with his late adoptive mother. Uther had frequent outbursts about her and he didn't know why, but he always lashed out at Arthur, his adopted big brother. He was always there to defend him whenever that happened though. Uther Pendragon, drunk, said once at the table :

"You good for nothing, urchin, Arthur."

"He's not an urchin, father, he's your son and the Heir to Camelot."

"And you, Mordred, daring to defend him?"

"Yes I dare, Father, you are not yourself. You will regret it later, if you hit my brother Arthur." His adoptive father Uther was about to hit Arthur, but stopped in mid-air by him.

Now in their rooms, his brother Arthur thanked him for everything he did for him. And said to him :

"Father's been this way ever since Mother died, I don't know why he always lashes out at me, though. And never at you."

"Well, Arthur, I'll be asking him about it someday. "

"Don't Mordred, my dear brother, it'll only anger him even more."

"You're scared of your own Father, Arthur, I'm not."

"As your older brother I ask you to promise me you won't?"

"Why, what are you truly afraid of?"

"Nothing, just Father's other beatings."

And the boys went to each other's rooms to sleep. Growing up, Mordred never forgot this day, when his Father almost hit Arthur, his brother. He swore then he'd ask Uther why he was this way with Arthur, his adoptive big brother. Although only his adoptive brother, he was really a real big brother to him. He protected him against others' mockery, because he was adopted, and he in turn, protected Arthur against his Father's wrath. The man he called "Father", was very aggressive and very rash, and despised anything to do with magic. So once, when he discovered he could do magical things, he hid it from Uther.

But a maid in the House saw him, as she was going to blow out Arthur's and his candles. Luckily for him, he saw the maid too, she was so nervous that she ran as fast as she could from him, and then he knew why she was this way : she had seen him doing something. He couldn't let said maid go and rattle this out to his Father, so he stopped him in some corridor :

"Maid in the House of Pendragon, as the House's prince, I order you to not say anything about this to my father or my brother."

"But sir, if I don't report you, as asked by your Father Uther and Brother Arthur, I'd be fired and my family, especially my mother, won't have any money for her sickness anymore."

"There, this is a watch of great value. You can sell it for a lot of money. I'm sure it'll be enough to cure your mother's illness."

"Thank you, my Lord Mordred. I won't tell a soul about tonight, I promise."

And so this was the first time he, Mordred Pendragon, bribed someone. He felt rather awful about it, but as this would be fatal to him, if his "Father" and "Brother" knew about it, he'd rather have a guilty conscience than have his secret out. With time, he discovered he could do many other magical things : like transform into something and etc.

He was really careful about it though now, careful to not let anyone else see it. Even though he made the maid swear she'd never tell anyone, he was still afraid his secret might be out in the open. And if that happened, his comfortable life in the Pendragon's Castle would be over, he might even face death, as his "Father" utterly hated anyone with magical abilities, so he always thought this about his adoptive father : "_Why does he hate magic so very much?_" And he promised himself he'd get the bottom of this one day.

So one day he was crouched in a dark corner, overhearing his Father talk with a maid, a different one from the one he bribed into secrecy :

"Ygraine wouldn't have died if not for that wretched Morgause! She tricked me!"

"Sire, not so loud, some people might hear it."

"This is _my_ Castle, I could be as loud as I wish, maid."

"Yes sire."

"As I was saying, it was all that damned Morgause's fault!"

"But Sire, don't forget, you were in love with the late Lady Ygraine then."

"You're only a maid, what would you know about this? And why I did what I did?"

"Why don't you tell me, my Lord, maybe that could lighten up your mood."

"Ever since she was gone, I can't be happy. And I've been a terrible father to my young son Arthur and Mordred, Morgause's son. I'm sure both must despise me now."

"Without knowing why you're this way towards them, and especially Arthur, of course, your young son wouldn't understand your behaviour toward him."

"I wish there was a way I could tell him, but every time I try to, he reminds me too much of his late Mother, Lady Ygraine. And she died giving birth to him, because of Morgause."

"Why do you say so, my Lord?" The maid was somewhat surprised.

"Because the price for my son Arthur was someone else's death, and that's why she had to die, when she gave birth to my _real_ son."

"That's why you hate him so, my Lord?"

"Not that I hate him, no. I just can't bring myself to be good to him, after his Mother died."

"You were deeply in love with your wife Ygraine, my Lord."

"I still am now. I still can't forget her gentle touch, her face, her smile. Arthur has all that, you know."

"Yes I know, my Lord. It's getting late, you should go to sleep."

"Alas, sleep doesn't come easy for me, maid. "

He quickly climbed the stairs before his "Father", in reality his blooded grandfather, could see him. Quite often in the Caslte, he heard the name "Morgause" mentioned very often by his biological grandfather on his father Arthur's side. "Who is she? And what did she do to my adoptive father Uther?" He always wondered that whenever Uther talked about her. He know this much about her : she was a sorceress, married to King Lot, much like Morgana Lefay and worshipped the "Devil".

In his juvenile young mind, he recurrently thought about his birth mother Morgause de Gorlois as a "bad, evil woman". But he never knew in all the years, in the House of Pendragon, that he was this woman's illegitimate biological son and that his "Brother" in actuality was his incestuous father, killed his maternal grandfather Sir de Gorlois. And that she seduced his "Brother" Arthur to avenge her father, and still her vengeance wasn't appeased by that yet.

Because he was away from any of that, he grew up a happy, carefree around 15 year-old young lad, healthy and full of love from his "Brother." And whenever his "Father" would chide Arthur, he'd come to his defence. And one night he told him the truth about Uther :

"Brother, Father doesn't hate you."

"How do you know?"

"I've heard it from him one day when I was following him around."

"You're one bold one, not afraid to be caught?"

"No, and anyways, I found out about the real reason he treats you so."

"And why?"

"Because your late Mother Lady Ygraine, had to die giving birth to you." This he could see, was a shocking revelation for his big brother.

"And why?"

"He didn't say afterwards. And it was getting dark."

He wanted to talk more, but his 13 years older brother was snoring already. "That Arthur, he can fall sleep anywhere he likes and whenever he wants, not like me! For me, it has to be dark and I must be in my night wears."


	3. His Brother's Crowning

He was too concentrated on his big brother to notice over the years, how frail physically and mentally his "Father" was becoming. When his "father" Uther was discussing with the Knights about an upcoming war against the Lich King, he got out of his hiding place and interrupted them :

"Father, let me go to war for you!"

"No, go to room, it's none of your business. War is an issue between adults."

"But Father, I am an adult now. I can go to war with the Knights." And the Knights at the round table all laughed at him, saying :

"A street urchin, going to war for his great _Father_ Uther Pendragon?" Everyone in Camelot knew he was adopted of course, and some Knights even dared to disrespect him. But then again, he already experienced this when he was a child, so he held his head high and answered :

"A street urchin, but maybe more skilled in combat than you, my good sir Knight." This angered the Knight and he said in reply :

"You street urchin, how dare you mock me?"

"Because you mocked me first, my good Sir Knight."

At this, his "Father", in truth his biological grandfather said, to calm the Knight down :

"Knight, please, accept my son's apologies, he's only a child after all. Mordred, go and apologize to my Knight."

"But Father, he affronted me first, why should I apologize to him now?"

"Do as I said, Mordred. You're much more of hothead than your older brother Arthur." And to his "Father", he was less talented than him in everything : archery, jousting, and even horseback riding, and even had more success with the ladies, all popular amusements amongst the nobles' sons. He thought he should be jalous of his brother's talents, however he truly loved him, so he didn't mind his older brother besting him in everything. So whenever his "Father" commented about that, he'd think to himself : "_He had more years of practice before me, so I can't even compare with him_."

"His adopted brother." The knight whispered.

"What did you say, say it louder so I can hear?"

"Mordred, stop this now and go apologize to Sir Knight here."

"Yes, Father." And he did, although unwillingly and the Knights still mocked him by calling him a "street urchin" or "some bastard". But as his "Father" ended this round table discussion about the war, the Knights and himself retired to their respective room. He thought at night : "_That Knight, I swear I'll defeat and humiliate him in a duel myself_. _He dared to mock me, Uther's son, although adopted, Father still treats me like a prince._"

But he didn't have the chance to avenge himself, as the Knight who insulted him first fell in battle, as well as his own Father : Uther Pendragon. He saw a guard running towards the Castle, telling everyone :

"Uther is now dead!"

"Is it true, guard?"

"I wish it weren't true, your father was a Great King and war hero, but he was fatally wounded by Arthas."

"Arthas, but I thought he was a friend!" From the Castle, he saw Arthur rushing towards the guard.

"You're not telling me father's been killed by his most trusted trainee Arthas Menethil?"

"Yes the very one, your Highness! People say he turned against your father some while ago, and he has formed an alliance with the Lich King, that's how they won the war against your father."

"How, when and why?"

"Nobody's seen them duel, but people say Arthas challenged Uther to a one-on-one duel, and he mortally wounded your Father, your Highness."

"So my older brother Arthur is the King now, so he is your Majesty, not your Highness, guard, mind your mouth!"

"Yes your Highness Mordred." And the guard bowed to him and his brother before announcing the King's Death to the whole Castle.

Even though people like the guards or the maids at the palace called him "your Highness", he could feel they didn't want to call him that, as they believed he didn't have an ounce of royal blood. But ironically, he had the Pendragons' blood coursing through him, and was Uther Pendragon Lightbringer's illegimate grandson.

He watched the funeral held for his adoptive father, the Great King of Camelot with a broken-heart, just like his brother. The palace maids and lady-in-waitings all cried for him, though the guards and himself didn't. And neither did his good brother Arthur. After his real grandfather's death, Camelot was in Chaos, as many wanted the throne. He and his brother Arthur had many cousins and all desired the throne of Camelot, after the Great King's reign.

So hence why he proposed to every duke, and nobles and cousins assembled there, that the one who'd be able to extract Excalibur, the enchanted sword would be King of Camelot.

"Anyone who's able to retrieve the sword from the solid rock would be King of Camelot."

"Where is Excalibur, your Highness?"

"That I believe would be your task to find out while on the quest, your Grace."

"Yes Highness."

The ones who had a claim to the throne, one by one agreed with his proposition, and enthused, went to their horses at once, to find the legendary enchanted sword Excalibur. Since he, Mordred, the 2nd prince in his Father's house, had no desire to be King whatsoever, he stayed in the Castle, while his "Brother" and cousins went after Excalibur.

Since some of Castle's maids and guards thought he would be perfect for the throne, they asked him while serving him dinner:

"Why aren't you going, your Highness?"

"Might I remind you, I am just the King's adoptive son, I don't have any real royal blood in me." And he couldn't be wrong about that, since he didn't his true parentage : he was truly Uther Pendragon's grandson and Arthur's son, a Pendragon's direct descendant. But he was illegitimate, so even if he did know, he wouldn't have any claims to the throne of Camelot either.

"But your Highness, I still think you'd make the ideal King of Camelot." It was the maid whom he bribed to secrecy about him able to do magic when he was younger.

"No, I am not interested in the throne. I just want my brother to be a good king, and as loving as my late adoptive father was to the people. And stop arguing about this, my brother is the only legitimate heir to the throne of Camelot."

He had to be extremely firm about this, as some still objected to his brother Arthur becoming King of Camelot. He wanted to know why they did, so he asked straightforwardly :

"Why do any of you think I should be Camelot's King?"

"Because your brother Arthur is more arrogant and self-loving than you, your Highness. I fear he won't be looking after the people that much, like your father did." a random guard answered.

"He may be a little more arrogant than me, but his heart is good and I can assure you he'll put the people's best interests at heart." He said defensively. He always defended his brother no matter what, because when he was younger, he'd stand up for him if anyone insulted him or called him things like "street urching, a bastard".

"But, your Highness—"

"Stop, and this discussion is close."

Shortly after this intense discussion, the one he called "big brother" returned triumphantly from his quest for Excalibur. In fact, he was the only one amongst the claimers to the throne who could really pull Excalibur from it's rock. And everyone now, no matter how close they are in kinship to Uther Pendragon, acclaimed his "brother" now as he was crowned king, after his glorious quest. No one of their relatives dared to claim Camelot's throne afterwards.

"By the divine power given to me by God, I am now crowning Arthur as King of Camelot!" the Pope said.

"And I, Arthur Pendragon, now King of Camelot to serve it's people to my best."

"All hail, all hail the new King of Camelot : Arthur Pendragon!" People of Camelot in the crowd cheered and clapped as they said this.

The festivities after his "brother's" coronation lasted at least a week. Disgusted by the noblemen's over-stuffing themselves with foods and drinking too much and even gambling, flirting with the noble ladies, he turned away from the coronation's celebrations and he was in his own room now, at peace with himself. As someone quite solitary, he much preferred to be alone with himself, than these public activities.


	4. Meeting his Mother

Soon after the festivities, the Castle was attacked by a mysterious hooded person. Some guards died in the Castle. Mordred was sleeping soundly with his drunk "Brother", when that happened. So he no idea this happened until some guards alerted him and his "Brother" :

"Your Highness, the Castle's under attack!"

"What do you mean, the Castle's attacked?" He asked the anxious guard.

"There's a hooded woman near the bridge, she killed 5 of my peers, your Highness Mordred."

"Do you know who she is?"

"No, I don't, but she's demanding to see you, your Majesty, my King!"

"What does she want, guard?"

"She says she wants to duel you and only you, nobody else. And you're to come out and meet her alone, without knights or guards or anyone else."

"That's a strange woman indeed."

"Did you see what she looked like?"

"No, your Highness, she's hooded, I couldn't see her face."

"Lead me to her!"

"But your Majesty, she might be a witch!"

"I don't care, she isn't going to spread terror in my castle, guard."

"I'm going with you too, Arthur."

Then he and his "Brother" went outside, meeting the hooded woman. She was indeed dressed from head to toe, not he couldn't even see her eyes, and he wondered who could this person be and why she was asking to see King Arthur, his adopted Brother. Before he or his brother got the chance to speak, however, she spoke first to them :

"Arthur Pendragon, I am here today to challenge you to a duel!"

"Good lady, I am not in the mood for a duel today."

"Whether you want to or not, I am here today to challenge you to this duel."

"Then reveal yourself to me and my brother first, stranger!"

"Your brother? Hahahahaha!"

"Why are you smiling, unhood yourself, Lady! I don't wish to duel you today."

When the poor woman unhooded herself, his Brother gasped :

"Morgause!"

"Yes it is me, King Arthur Pendragon! Now let's duel, you and me for my father de Gorlois!"

"Sir de Gorlois was killed by my father King Uther Pendragon, and he is dead now. Why must you hold it against me? I am not his killer." The King of Camelot was saying to the witch-woman Morgause.

"Though you are not my father's killer, you're still his son, and not only for that. He shamed my mother Ygraine by conceiving you!"

"Speak, witch-woman! Why are you saying this now?"

"Because your father used my powers to seduce my Mother, the Lady Ygraine, while she was married to Sir de Gorlois, my own father, which your father killed ruthlessly before my eyes and my sister's when I was 6 and she 10!"

"That's what you hate me for?" "_So that's what my Father Uther was talking about too when he said Morgause caused Ygraine's death…_" He was thinking while watching them speak to each other.

"Yes, you should be living a life of shame, yet you're living a life of glory and luxury, from your childhood to your coronation!"

"But I am Uther Pendragon's son, the rightful Heir to Camelot, Witch-Woman Morgause!"

"Witch-Woman? You know nothing about me. And today, I am also here to take back what's mine, what should have been mine, a long long time ago."

"What should have been yours, what do you mean by this, speak plainly, Witch-Woman!"

"I'm talking about Mordred, of course! He is my son, and your son too, Arthur, not your adopted brother!" His brother almost dropped his sword on the ground upon hearing it.

"Witch-Woman, you lie!"

"I lie? Hahahahahaa! That's the sad truth, my boy and I don't appreciate you calling me : 'Witch-Woman!' I am a woman and I am called Morgause, nee de Gorlois!"

"Mordred, don't listen to that mad woman's raving!"

But he was half-believing this Witch-Woman called Morgause. "_If I'm not her son, then how come I can do magical things? _He was asking himself while she was taunting his not so brother anymore :

"Arthur, you are just coward and you and your father all fear my powers."

"Is that so? Then witch-woman, I accept your challenge! If you can win me, you can bring Mordred with you, but if you lose, then my brother stays with me!"

"Your brother? You meant your son!"

"You have no proof of that, Witch-Woman!"

"No proof? Oh yes, I do have some way to prove it. If you really want proof of that, then with your sword, cut your arm and squeeze some drops of your blood into this basin of mine and you too, Mordred and I shall do the same!"

"What witchery is this, Morgause?"

"A blood ritual to prove what I'm saying, Arthur and you may not remember it, but you did bed with me when I seduced you years ago with my magic, and Mordred is the product of our love-making!"

"You're insane, Witch-Woman, why should I trust you with this? And why now?"

"You wanted proof, Arthur, so here it is. And if your blood, mine and Mordred's are the same color in this magical basin, it would mean we're related. Care to try it? As for why now, my husband the King Lot only died recently, so I wasn't free to acknowledge my son then." She half-lied to his Father.

After some coaxing, his brother, no father cut his arm and put some of his blood into the basin. He and the Witch-Woman, no his mother, did the same. And indeed, their blood color was the same in the magical basin.

"Mother?" He said after a while of stunned silence.

"Yes, I am your Mother, son. I've lost you since you were a baby, but I'm going to make it up to you as your mother."

"Witch-Woman, I don't know what trickery that is, but I'm not letting you take him with you, unless you win me in a duel!"

"Good to hear you've changed your mind, Arthur, my son's father, let's duel."

With a deafening shriek and a mock bow to his brother, no father now, she drew her sword and charged towards his Father the King of Camelot, which was no doubt magical. And his father King Arthur of Camelot, did the same with his Excalibur. She, Morgause, the woman who claimed to be his birth Mother, and who said Arthur was his Father, proved to be a very fine swordswoman. Her skills in sword-duelling, as he watched her, were equal to his Father's, Arthur. While watching his parents fight, he was constantly repeating in his mind : "_Arthur's not my adopted brother, he is my father, as our blood's colour proved it in front of everyone." _

For what seemed like days and days, they fought and he watched. "_No winner or loser yet_. _They are quite evenly matched._" He thought while he watched their spectacular duel. Finally, he saw his Father Arthur on the ground, his Mother ready to deliver the fatal blow. But she held her sword in mid-air, saying to his Father :

"Today I am here only to bring my son to Avalon, where he belongs. You lost to me today, are you a man of your word, _King_ Arthur of Camelot?"

"You're to bring him to Avalon only if he wants to go with you, Witch-Woman."

"So Mordred, do you want to live in your Father's House, where you are mocked and seen as a bastard and street urchin, or do you want to live as perhaps the greatest magician ever on Avalon?"

"Modred, my brother, don't listen to her, she's only tempting you to evil worshipping."

"Is that how you see me and my sister Morgana, Arthur? Devil worshippers? I always thought you to be so different from your late father, Uther Pendragon."

"Well, now you know I'm not, and I'm only letting you bring him to Avalon, only if he wants to."

He himself was torn between his Father and Mother. "_How to decide and whom to choose_? _If I stayed in my Father's House now, of course, Mother's right, I'd be laughingstock of the whole of Camelot. On the other hand, this woman who's my mother seems despicable, but at least, I won't be mocked in my Mother's House._" Sensing him waver, his Mother entreated him again, as if she read his thoughts :

"So choose, Mordred Pendragon, my son, but choose wisely. Which would you rather have? A life as a mocked prince, or respect from others? By your magical skills and abilities as the most powerful magician ever on Earth?"

"The most powerful magician is Merlin!" declared his incestuous father. Thinking about it now, he felt disgusted at himself, he felt he could never live with the judgemental Christians of Camelot, if his Father were anything to go by. And so he said :

"Mother, I want to go with you on Avalon, away from the people's mockery."

"No Mordred! Please no!" His Father was pleading him.

"Father, I know this woman is saying the truth, I've never told you before, but I can do magic too. Let me go with my Mother, to live a life without all this mockery from people like you. I know deep down you never respected me as a person, but seen me as the devil, like you see my aunt Morgana and my Mother."

"No, Mordred, she's using her powers on you, don't succumb to it, you are stronger than that, my Brother!"

"No, Father, I am not succumbing to her temptations. I know this to be true, I am your and her shameful incestuous and illegitimate son. So let me go with my Mother to Avalon, where I'll be free of all that humiliation and my apparent life as a prince, but mocked by all your subjects and knights."

His Father knew he was losing him now, and so he agreed to let him go, though warned him :

"Go Mordred, go to Avalon and become your Mother's tool and don't regret your choice later on in your life."

But as he didn't know how treacherous his Mother was as a person, it seemed to him that his she was genuine, and not using him in anyway, like his Father told him she was.

"I'm going to Avalon, Father!

"No Modred, my son, think about all these years living under my roof, I've never mocked you or anything else!"

"You may not have, but the Knights and your subjects did. So I'm leaving for Avalon!"

"Arthur, it seems you have lost your son and lost your duel to me today. Mordred, I'm going to summon your things here." This was his first time ever seeing anyone use magic, real magic, unlike anything he's read in the Christian Bible or he's heard from the Priests. As his Mother Morgause was mumbling some spell, his things flew towards him. "_Wow, I want to learn how to do that too._" His Mother's surreal magic hypnotized him.

"Mordred, let's go, no time to be impressed by some light spells. I have a boat waiting for us on the lake to Avalon."

And his Father Arthur was powerless to stop him from going to that mysterious and remote Island, since he already had an attraction to magic, which was what decided him to trust his Mother : Morgause de Gorlois.

Don't forget to read and give your opinions about it, thanks!


	5. His Oath to the Mother Goddess

As he was sailing across the seemingly calm lake to Avalon, he had many questions in his mind for this mysterious woman who proved she was his mother. Sometimes some things jumped from the lake, it was a fish-like creature. His first question on the boat to his supposed mother was :

"Why do you hate Father so?"

"That, I'll tell you another time, ask me something else. I'm sure you have many other questions for me other than that."

"Yes I do, like why didn't come for me when I was so mocked as a parentless child or a bastard child? Where were you then?!" He was just getting a bit angry with her now about this.

"Because you weren't my late Liege's own flesh and blood, and he wanted me to kill you, but I couldn't, as your Mother, so I ordered my now dead mid-wife Aderyn, to kill a pig instead and give my Liege it's heart and say it's your heart, son." She said so honestly that he believed her. "_My own Mother wouldn't lie to me about such big things in my life_."

"And then why couldn't I have lived with my real aunt Morgana, your sister then?"

"That reason, I'll let her tell you herself, Mordred. And if you can't trust me fully, I'd understand."

"No, it's not that I don't trust you fully, it's that I've never met you before and my whole life's been turned upside down and I lived my life thinking I was an orphan adopted by the Pendragons!"

"I know and I'm sorry for that. But what could I have done for you then when I was Lot's Queen and my Liege ordered me to kill you as a baby? If I didn't, he'd have repudiated me. But did your grandfather and your father not love you as their son? As your aunt asked them to?"

"Yes they did, but the peasants and the nobles at court women or men disrespected me in their heart and I could feel it whenever they did so, and that's I chose you over my father's house when you came for me some days ago."

"I am so very sorry you had to go through all of this, my son. This was my fault for committing adultery and incest. I was so blind then, because my father, your grandfather de Gorlois died by Uther's hand, and I swore to avenge him and slept with his wife, my birth Igraine and your grandmother by my side."

"I understand your difficulties, Mother. And I'm not reproaching you for not being in my life earlier, after all, we have all this time to get to know each other. But Mother, where did you live after your Liege died? You said he was dead when you came to Father's Castle?"

"Oh yes, after his death, it was the darkest moments in my life, my sons, your half-brothers kicked me out of the palace, knowing what I did and I had no where to go, because my parents were dead. But your aunt Morgana, who I wrote to, let me live on Avalon, so hence why I love her and care deeply for her, my son."

"So, she's not an evil sorceress and all?"

"That's all you know about her? No, she's not, she's one of the kindest and most generous people in the world, at least for me. She was the only one who gave me shelter when others rebuked me for my disgraceful actions towards my late husband, the King Lot. You'll see for yourself when you meet her on Avalon."

"I guess I've been brainwashed by my Father's and my Grandfather's hate for people who can do magic like you, Mother."

"I think if you were raised by myself or your aunt, you would like her and me a lot more than now. And I hope you can melt the terrible misunderstanding between Christians and members of our order."

"Who does your order worship, Mother?" He was a very curious lad, and his Mother wasn't exasperated by his ever so many questions.

"A Lady Goddess, who's name we don't say."

"Why?"

"Because she's sacred to us. And look here, while we've been talking, we are almost there on Avalon. I'm sure you'll meet your aunt Morgana soon." He was excited to meet her, having heard about her magical powers being taught my Merlin himself. He risked this other question of his :

"I've heard aunt Morgana's been trained by Merlin himself, is that so, Mother?"

"You'll know her story when you meet her and ask her so yourself. It's not my place to tell her story for you."

"It's better to hear it from the person in question anyway, or otherwise it might be all lies."

"You're very wise for your age, my young son Mordred."

"Thank you Mother, look, there's the Island : Avalon!"

"And do I see my sister there, waiting for us?" As his Mother said this, he indeed saw a taller woman from afar.

"Is it her, my legendary sorceress aunt?"

"Yes it is her. Let's get off the boat and meet her."

He helped his Mother off the boat and ran towards Morgana Lafay, the woman with many legends and his incredible aunt. He didn't know whether he was going to meet an evil sorceress or a warm-hearted woman as his mother said about her. Of course, because this legendary woman was his Mother's sister, so for sure she'd praise her.

His aunt Morgana, seeing them on Avalon, waved at them, teary-eyed. His legendary aunt was renown for her ruthlessness, yet as she saw him, her nephew and his mother, her sister, she had tears welling up her eyes. And she was first to ask his Mother :

"So sister, you got my nephew safely here?"

"Yes, Morgana. Although I had to duel Arthur to get him, his Father wouldn't let him go, even after I won the duel against him. He said he would let him come with me only if it's really his wish."

"That's the half-brother I know : stubborn, arrogant and everything else."

"I almost forgot you raised him like a surrogate mother, the ungrateful bastard who betrayed you."

"Don't talk about him like this, I consider him my brother still despite not being my full-blooded brother, Morgause and you shan't speak badly of him in front of me."

"If you say so, but sometimes, you need to be heartless, like me."

"You, my sister are too vengeful for my taste. It's not good for you to hate for so long. You should learn to forgive. And look, where are my manners? Is that my nephew with you, Morgause?"

"Yes I am, aunt Morgana."

"How sweet of you to call me aunt right away." He took his old aunt's hand in his and he found it unexpectedly warm.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go to the Goddess' Temple." His Mother said, going further in the Island.

Avalon seemed to him like an enchanted forest where fairies dwelled. As a boy, of course, he didn't believe in fairies and elves, but the mythical Avalon enraptured him as he was going through a lush forest. In the forest, he saw unicorns, nymphs, little butterfly faes and other bigger fairies, all folks with wings. But he didn't know he himself was part-fae, through his Mother's blood. As he meandered through the magical forest with his aunt and mother, he couldn't help but aww at these marvellous creatures. He walked for a long time through the forest now, so he asked :

"Mother, aunt Morgana, why are we going to the Temple?"

"To get you initiated, of course." His aunt said as if it were evident for everyone, well everyone except him.

"But I thought only females could be initiates? At least, that's what Father has told me about it."

"The Goddess changed the rule because there are less females now. And to balance everything out, now males can be initiates too. We're almost there." He was beginning to understand why when he was born he couldn't be raised on this wonderful Island.

"The Temple is ahead, I can see it now, aunt Morgana, Mother!"

"Yes, let's go in."

As he went in the Temple, sur-excited, it was a magnificent, yet simplistic building decorated with fairy and elvish flowers and the like. He also saw priestesses everywhere bowing down to the Mother Goddess' statuses and doing their normal rituals. One with fair hair and a plump face stroke him as particularly beautiful, even more so than all the faes he saw in the forest. He didn't know then this was Gwenyfar, his aunt's most trusted and most promising young priestess ever and was going to be given to his Father as his Queen.

"This is all for the Mother Goddess?"

"Yes, Mordred. Come in the initiation's chambers with me."

He did as his aunt asked, and found someone who was much like a Mother Superior in the Christian religion there. She saluted him and said :

"Mordred, come forward. I shall be the one who will initiate you to the Goddess's ways."

"Yes my Lady."

"My Lady?" The Priestess asked, no one but him's ever called her this way before.

"Yes, this is how I called the women back in Camelot."

"Ah, you shall call me sister, Mordred. And I shall call you brother. For in the order, everyone's like brothers and sisters."

"Yes sister."

"Say this with me : I Mordred Pendragon, shall serve the Goddess forever and shall listen to my appointed tutors : Morgana Lefay and Morgause de Garlois."

And he did as the priestess asked. Then his Aunt said :

"I Morgana Lefay, shall train you, Mordred Pendragon, my nephew in the Goddess' ways."

"And I, Morgause de Garlois, shall assist my sister Morgana in every way I can."

"And this is done." said the Priestess fatally.

Then all 3 bowed down to the initiates' Priestess. For 2 years he stayed on Avalon now, in company of his aunt and his mother. On one hand, his Aunt taught him more about the Goddess, potions, healing herbs and creatures found on the Island and the like, and on the other, his Mother trained him in magic spells, curses and everything else. For sure, as a boy, he was much more interested in practical magic, so he spent as less time as possible with his aunt. But then he had to read at night by himself about all the rituals and everything else about the Mother Goddess to pass his initiation. He learnt, through the books and ancient writings, that the Goddess was benevolent and cared for all her creatures equally. This particularly fascinated him because he always thought his aunt and mother worshipped "the devil". He once asked himself a blasphemous question to Christians, after reading much about Avalon's Goddess : "Could she be the Mary Virgin too?"

And in 2 years, he passed his initiation, and was now his Mother's apprentice. During his time as an initiate on the Island, he also saw more of the priestess he met when he first walked in the Goddess' temple. When he was free, he introduced himself to her properly :

"Hello, I am Mordred Pendragon, and what's your name?"

"I am Gwenyfar Leodegrance."

And they spent the afternoon together in the forest surrounded by faes and other creatures of lore.

From his first official meeting with her, he fell deeply in love with her without knowing it himself. And his aunt and mother didn't object to his spending the majority of his free time with her.


	6. His Mother's and His Aunt's Apprentice

"Today is my apprenticeship's ritual." He had been quite used to living on Avalon now and had been very busy, training and practicing magic. Now as apprentice, he had to learn more magic than ever, more than curses, spells or anything the like. And he liked that because he had access to some more powerful things such as necromancy and telepathy, or what the Christians call : "mind-reading."

His aunt and mother didn't like to call it that however, they called it by it's more correct name : telepathy. These 2 ancient arts were useful to him, because one, he could hear others' thoughts and feelings and two, he could summon the dead. He knew people usually wanted to see their dead relatives or friends and would give anything up for it, but this easy arcane art had it's limits : the departed ones could be only summoned for 1 hour after midnight. He often asked himself why, but didn't have an answer to that yet.

So his apprenticeship with his Mother was never boring nor dull, he always had new arts to master. Furthermore, he liked being his Mother's apprentice. He also was an avid and quick learner. For example, he mastered necromancy and telepathy in just months, when others would have taken years. Of course, he was a natural at these two things. However, he didn't like potions and magical healing much, which he found to be too obscure. However, he still had to learn about these as an apprentice and was with his aunt now, who was telling him about the differences between an elixir and a potion. He couldn't help but to ask about the much famous love elixir though :

"Say aunt Morgana, when will I be ready to make a love potion?"

"A love potion, what for, Mordred?"

"Nothing, just asking because Christians were superstitious about the love elixir."

"You'll learn it all in due time, my good nephew Mordred. Potions can not only make people fall in love, but can also heal people's insanity, physical injuries faster and etc."

"But aunt Morgana, I've heard the Christians were ungrateful to you when you healed them, then why do you still?" He left that hanging. His aunt sighed and answered with honesty :

"Because people are people, no matter how ungrateful they are, I as a physician, it's my job to heal, no matter whom, no matter what they've done to me."

"That's very admirable of you, aunt Morgana."

"Thank you, Mordred, but I think you'll need to concentrate on that potion of yours, it's one for healing stomaches and the like. Next time, you'll make one that cures insomnia."

"What's insomnia?"

"The inability to sleep at night. It quite bothers some people."

"I understand now the use of potions, people are going to beg me for some, if their sickness is too awful for them to bear."

"Mordred, you've been with my sister too much, I don't want you to be like her, so full of hate. I want you to be a great magician, who can heal others' pains and the like."

"But aunt Morgana, I don't want to be a physician like you, I want to be like Merlin, the greatest sorcerer ever."

"Merlin is also skilled in healing arts, dear. A great magician is someone who is expert in every fields of magic, not only spells, curses and the like. I know you like learning about them a lot and have an affinity with them, however, you can do much more with potions, such as having someone's heart and making your enemy childless."

As his aunt was explaining to him the use of potions and healing art, he saw his Mother flying on a fae towards him. Wonder on his face, he greeted her :

"Mother, what is this?"

"He is a who, Mordred, not a what." His Mother said sternly, reproaching him for calling the fae a "what."

"There are male fairies?"

"Of course, how do you think they reproduce?"

His Mother, over the years, he noticed was a very direct person, she didn't speak with much mystery or crypticness like his aunt did. He liked her frankness and her apparent honesty. If she were honest on the surface, she was someone very plotting and malicious even, but since she never openly schemed against anyone, he thought of her as someone straightforward, simple and loving. And unlike his illustrious aunt, she hid her plotting under layers and layers of plotting. But as her son, he just couldn't see her bad side even if he wanted to. "_Maybe my Father was wrong about her the day she came for me in Camelot?__" Since he didn't want to go into details about the fairies' reproductive system_, he asked his Mother instead :

"Can I ride a fae too?"

"You'll not only learn how to ride one, but also how to summon any creature on this Island to your aid. Today, I'll be teaching you about that."

That sounded so thrilling to him, so he easily agreed to ride with his mother, leaving his aunt to her pastimes and hobbies : caring for magical plants and herbs. And so he went with his Mother, to learn how to ride these creatures. When he and she came to where the magical fae folks dwelled, his Mother instructed him :

"Here's Titania, the Fae's queen. If you can manage to win her loyalty, then you are true master of faes." He tried several times to call Titiana to his aid, but the Fae Queen was not so easily tamed, she was stubborn and resisted his calls. No matter what he did, she wouldn't come to him. Defeated, he tried it on a lesser fae. As he was Morgana's nephew and Morgause's son, he was also heir to Avalon, so the lesser ones listened to him and obeyed his every orders. As time went on, he moved on to other creatures such like nymphs, dryads, unicorns, and etc. He found himself to be very skilled with nymphs and dryads, but had some issues with the unicorns because they were so very much like Titania : high, mighty and proud of themselves. And this was something he enjoyed, so he often practiced it with his creature friends. Often after something heavy, like a magical or physical duel with his Mother, he'd talk to the creatures on this magical Island.

"Say everyone, why does my Mother hate my Father so much? And what really happened to her while she was cast out of her King's castle? And who did this to my mother?" He asked ever so innocently.

"Brother, it is not my place to tell you, you should ask your own Mother yourself."

"I did, but no matter what I say, she wouldn't tell me."

"Then wait when she's ready for it."

He finally waited for the best moment to ask his mother during mealtime. Dinners, suppers and breakfasts he usually had with his aunt and mother_. And the meals were generally very frugal, they ate simply fruits and nuts, rarely any meat. He once asked them why. _His aunt simply answered him that the Mother Goddess liked it that way : simple, nothing fancy. And just like him, she didn't like the Christians' sophisticated lives and everything else. After one dinner, he still asked his Mother persistently :

"Why do you hate Father so much?" This wasn't understandable to him. "She has such irrational hate for my father."

Before his mother could answer, however, his aunt said calmly :

"I think it's time for you to know everything. If you're done with your supper, come with me." And he willing followed his aunt to a shrine to the Goddess. Again, the shrine wasn't anything ostentatious like the Christian Churches, it was something simplistic, yet elegant.

"In this shrine, Mordred, there's a Mirror called the Mirror of all Truths. Only the Goddess's descendants like us can use it, no mortal can. You can ask it anything you wish and it'll answer you by showing you everything with images. The proverb's right : a picture is worth a thousand words. Enjoy having your questions answered."

His aunt then left him alone with the Mirror, before he could thank her for it. Of course, now what he most ardently wished to ask the Mirror was : "_Why does Mother hate Father so much_?" He asked, and the Mirror showed him why she seduced her half-brother Arthur and had him :

_His Mother, much younger then, was in her mother's, Lady Ygraine Pendragon's, meaning also his grandmother from his mother's side's house. She was thinking about seducing his then very young father because she hated him. She took some other woman's form, a gorgeous one at that. And then she went into his Father's chambers at night and seduced him there with her magical powers. In her heart she was thinking : This is for Sir de Gorlois, my father's revenge. You birth was a shame to my Father's glory and your Father shamed my mother the Lady Ygraine by seducing her while she was married to my Father so I'm going to do the same to you, Arthur, my dear half-brother. And your child shall be the product of incest, the greatest of all shames._

As the image in the Mirror faded, he asked it another question :

"How did she escape from her sons', my half-brothers' wrath, when they discovered her adultery with my father Arthur?"

Again the Mirror showed him :

_His Mother struggled with his brother Sir Gawain, who surprised her in bed with Sir Lamorack. His half-brother Sir Gawain was about to kill her, but she used her magical charms on him, changing his mind and so he told her : _

"_Escape, mother and shameful Queen of Lothian. I'll kill a maid and you'll change her into your body after her death." _

"_Thank you, my son." _

_And she fled her husband's house as quickly as possible. But where to? She rowed some nights and days to Avalon, seeking her sister's help out. On Avalon, her sister his aunt didn't refuse her, but gave her food, water and shelter, just like she told him she did. Avalon was a safe Haven for her then._

But as he was watching it, he had another question in mind, so he asked the Mirror a 3rd time :

"Why did Mother cheat on her husband, knowing the consequences for such women who committed adultery in the Christian regime?"

This time, the Mirror showed him how her Liege the King Lot was as a man and husband :

_Her husband the King Lot was with many Ladies. He was drinking and gambling with them, spending his money unnecessarily. His Mother, disguised as another woman was watching her husband seduce and giving gifts and money to other ladies such as duchesses, countesses and others. _

"I've seen enough, thank you, oh great Mirror of Truth! So that's why Mother cheated on her husband, because he wasn't faithful to her."

After he's seen everything about his past, how he was conceived, he began to hate his Father and Grandfather as well. But he didn't notice, Gwenyfar was there, the good priestess went to find him :

"I must go home for a while, Mordred. My kingdom's being under siege by King Rience, your Father's long-time enemy."

"Why do you have to go home?"

"Because I am worried about my Father and Mother, Mordred. I've heard your Father's willing to help my father end this war quickly because he's friend with my Father, so I hope I won't be gone long."

"I hope so too, Gwen."

She had asked him once to call her Gwen, as she wasn't quite used to be called "Gwenyfar", finding it too long for a name. But little did he know she'd be gone for such a long time. While she was gone to her own parents' house, he wondered about her life story. For instance, "_how did she come into my aunt's service?_" All these hows made him forget about the initial question he was going to ask his sorceress aunt : _why wasn't raised on Avalon_?


	7. His Path to a Sorcerer

But as he had to train tirelessly in the days and sometimes late at night for his tests to becoming a sorcerer, since he aspired to become a sorcerer such like Merlin and his Mother and Aunthe didn't have much time to dwell on his heart's desire the maiden Gwen. These important women in his life not only passed their magical knowledge into him, but also trained him in combat, because as a sorcerer, he not only had to master all the magic, but also had to be skilled in combat. Intrigued as to why, he was bold enough to ask his tutors :

"Why?"

"Because there's one cardinal rule in our order : if your opponent doesn't know any magic, you shall fight him or her with mortal weapons in an official duel, nothing enchanted or the like, for the fight to be fair for both sides. Never forget this or you'd have your powers taken away."

"You still care about fairness Mother?" He asked in joke.

"Yes, there's still some honour left in me. I always thought a sorcerer who fought someone who didn't know magic with magic was really a coward with no real skills. That's why you shall be trained in sparring too, my son."

"I was trained in jousting and in combat in my father's court already, Mother, I don't need to anymore."

"Don't need to anymore? Why, how arrogant you are to think this my son, you are never skilled enough or good enough, there's always someone better than you in everything else." Not wanting to argue with her, he just said :

"You're right mother, so today we shall practice fighting? It's still better than Aunt Morgana's potions and healing."

"Potions and healing arts are also as important as other magics, son. But after your duel with me, I promise to teach you invisibility, shape-shifting and creation skills."

"Really, Mother?"

"Yes, son, that's going to be your reward if you're win against me today in combat."

Hence why he duelled her with normal, non-enchanted weapons such as short and long knives, spears and swords. He was always weaker with normal weapons, and found it to be a useless to acquire such skills. But since his Mother said this was going to be required for his tests to become a sorcerer, he still took it seriously. "_A sorcerer's path isn't as easy and fun as it seems, many challenges on his road." _He thought afterwards.

And as his Mother promised him, she began teaching him invisibility, shape-shifting and creation skills. He loved this private lessons with his Mother. He thought it was his Mother who taught him this, because his Aunt was less skilled in these, however, it was because his Aunt had other rituals to perform, and duties to her Goddess to mind. He didn't mind not being too often with his aunt, as he found his aunt's lessons less interesting. But he didn't know history was just as important as other practical magical skills. He was musing about these, when his mother abruptly interrupted his thoughts :

"Now let's go find a place to practice the skills I've promised to teach you."

"Why didn't I learn about them when I was an initiate?"

"Because as an initiate, you were taught the less difficult arts in magic, it takes quite a bit of willpower to do these things. And all initiates have the same lessons as you, son."

"But I learned how to bewitch other people when I was an initiate though?"

"Yes, that's relatively easy, once you learnt how to use the will. Now disappearing into nothingness or invisibility, known to normal people, is a bit more risky. I'll first teach you shape-shifting, your aunt Morgana is quite a skilled shape-shifter, she can morph almost into anything, be it objects, humans or anything else. After you've mastered shape-shifting, I'll teach you how create things with your mind."

He thought he quite liked shape-shifting, changing sometimes into a Phoenix, sometimes into a tree and other times into other animal forms, and somethings into inanimate objects such as a table. Right now he was perched on a tree as fiery Phoenix. He could see everything so clearly now with the Phoenix's piercing eyes.

"Get down, Mordred, it's almost time to eat."

"But I don't want to, I want to continue my lessons with you, Mother."

"How are you to master these difficult skills if you don't have any energy left in you?" His Mother asked rhetorically.

Because he mastered shape-shifting so well, tonight his aunt and mother willed a huge feast for him, as opposed to his normal simple dinners. He ate everything with gusto. He was never this hungry in his life.

"Mother, you're right, it takes a bit of will for these more difficult things in magic. But I'm confident I'll master invisibility as well as shape-shifting."

"You'd better not be overly-confident, Mordred. It's good to have some self-esteem, but not too much." His aunt said.

"Yes aunt Morgana." But he didn't agree with her on this, he thought if it weren't for his confidence, he wouldn't have mastered shape-shifting so well today.

"How is your taming the magical folks on Avalon now, son?"

"Well, I've tamed almost everything, from dryads to nymphs, to faes and to elven folks."

"Really, Mordred?"

"Well, all except one : Titania. I think she has something personal against me or she just hates me."

"No, Titania, wouldn't hate you, she's just proud enough to resist you, even as the Lady of the Lake's Heir. See, she sees everyone as equal : be it humans, nymphs and everyone else. So it's natural that she doesn't bow down to you, Mordred."

"So, what should I do for her to listen to me, Aunt Morgana?" His Aunt, he found was quite well acquainted with Avalon's magical folks.

"You'll have to prove yourself to her, Mordred."

"How? Make her see you are worthy of her loyalty too. Make her see you care about everyone else."

"I understand, aunt."

"It's getting late, son, you should take some well-deserved rest for some time because what I'm about to teach you is going to take more of your energy than ever : creation and invisibility, all skills required for your passing the Sorcerer's tests."

"Yes Mother." And he went to sleep, thinking about the interesting lessons ahead, but also worried about his dear friend or beloved Gwen. "My beloved or my best friend only?"

At least, he had some time to breath now. But as he couldn't stay there and do nothing, unlike his Aunt and his Mother, he took to taming Titiana, the wild and fiery fairy Queen. One afternoon, he heard a voice from behind when he was trying to summon the Queen of Faes, he heard someone tell him :

"You're doing it wrong, Mordred Pendragon."

Surprised because he didn't see her coming, he asked her politely :

"Who are you?"

"I am Viviane, the Lady of the Lake." But at that time, she didn't tell him she was also his grandaunt, and the one who was going to oversee his Sorcerer's tests.

"Viviane? The High Priestess?"

"Not now anymore, your aunt Morgana is."

"So how do I tame this wild and resisting Fairy Queen?"

"Save her life and she'll forever be your servant, Mordred."

"But how can I save her life? She has magic I don't have and she's so high and mighty and everything."

"Didn't you not notice how all the fae folks never go into water?"

"No, I've not been around them long enough for that, Lady Viviane."

"Well, that's her weakness, I'm going to make her fall into the stream accidentally and you'll rescue her gallantly like a prince."

"Thank you, my Lady Viviane."

And that was how he tamed the passionate Fae Queen Titania with trickery. "_Something Auntie Morgana wouldn't approve of, but well, it did work. Her powers are now mine to use._" He thought some while before his tests. But before that, he needed to work on invisibility and creation, two very hard and ancient powers, that only the Goddess's descendants like himself could use. And he was, by his Mother's blood, one of her descendants.

After he told his Mother he at last tamed Titiania the Fairy Queen, she declared :

"It's time for you to learn creation now, my dear son. Now let me tell you why we can create things? Because we are using the Goddess' powers and the Goddess can create anything, anyone she wishes. And we as Sorcerers and Sorceresses, only borrow her powers to create…"

While she was babbling about theoretical things, he wasn't quite listening to her, as he was getting impatient to master this useful skill. Finally, she showed him how to ask the Goddess for her power to create :

"You must join your hands, like this, and up to the Moon, you ask her : Oh Great Goddess of all, Grant me, as your Sorcerer, the power to create a table. And you can only create at night, for her powers come from the Moon."

"That's why Christians sometimes call her the 'Moon Goddess'."

"Exactly."

"Anymore questions about the Goddess or her creation powers?"

"Yes, it can be anything I want, can it?"

"Yes, anything you wish, son."

"And after I'll learn all about invisibility?"

"Yes, son. You're so very much like me, wanting to learn everything so fast and asking ever so many questions. Go now, go and play with the fae folks or the nymphs or the elves, while I and your aunt, have some other rituals to perform in the Goddess' Temple."

He did as his Mother asked, though a bit sad she dismissed him this way. Some while later, again when the Moon was high up in the night, his Mother called him for his lessons in invisibility. She told him then :

"Only at night, son, can you use this arcane magic and you know why now." And so he honed his skills in invisibility at night only. After some time, she asked him :

"In some days, it's going to be your turn to pass the tests as a Sorcerer? Are you nervous?"

"More excited than anything to become a real Sorcerer."

"Oh and, the one who will be overseeing your tests is Lady Viviane, your Grandaunt." He deliberately didn't tell her about his meeting her, because otherwise he'd have to tell her about how she helped with Titiana, and he didn't want to. So instead, he just asked :

"Will you come with me?"

"No, you'll pass these alone."

He asked no more. For the next few while, he was preparing himself for these tests, practicing, honing and polishing the magical arts rotatively and even brewed some powerful elixirs under his Aunt's watchful eye. He knew it was a test of will. If he bested his grandaunt the Lady Viviane, he'd be a Sorcerer.

And before he knew it, he was walking in a secret chamber of the Temple he's never been before. The chamber was immaculate, and only an arena was there. He supposed this was where he was going to pass those tests. "You can do it, Mordred." He was encouraging himself. But when he faced the Lady Viviane, he had to summon all his willpower to not fail these. After his tests, he waited for a long while until the Lady Viviane came out and said :

"Necromancy, telepathy and seducing people, all passed. As well as invisibility, creation and shape-shifter, but you'll need to work on your taming magical creatures, you have some difficulties still with the fairies and especially their Queen Titania, even after you saved her life. Mordred Pendragon, you are now a Sorcerer. But as both Avalon's and Camelot's Heir, I wish for you to make peace with your father's realm."

"I'll do my best, Lady Viviane." He promised.

"I know you will."

But he couldn't see it then, he was only a pawn in his Grandaunt's, Mother's and Aunt's plans. His Mother and Aunt didn't teach him magic for nothing, they expected his loyalty in return. And he was grateful to them for teaching him such knowledge and for passing on their powers onto him, but he still really couldn't forget how good his Father was to him when he was mocked by others and everything else.

Please comment after reading it, thanks!


	8. His Woman, betrothed to his Father

Just as he couldn't forget about his time with his father, a big, flying messenger was carrying a package to him, his aunt and his mother, who were all congratulating him on passing his tests and being a Sorcerer just like them now. He didn't know just then it was Garuda, the Phoenix King who delivered his Father's message to him.

"Why, open the letter and see who sent it, Mordred!" His aunt Morgana told him. And he opened the letter to reveal his own father's seal on it. "_Oh gods, this can't be good news, because he needs us to win his war for him_." Distorted by his two tutors' views of his father, he also now thought lowly of him.

"Well, read it to us now, what does your father in his letter?" As he read the letter, his face got darker and darker :

"Mordred, my son, Morgana and Morgause, my half-sisters, you are cordially invited to my betrothal and then to stay at my wedding."

"He's going to be married?"

"Apparently, Mother."

"To whom? Read on." His aunt urged him.

"_I am engaged to Gwenyfar Leodegrance, who's father I helped win against Rience, a rebel. But his wife was killed by Rience's army when she was captured by her husband's long-time enemy. So Gwen doesn't have a mother now anymore. I hope you can all to comfort her about her loss. I know you're very close to her, so hence why I invited you all to console her over her mother's tragic death."_

"Why, that's wonderful, Mordred, just our chance at revenge."

"What do you mean by that, aunt Morgana?

"Do the same thing his Father's done to our Mother your grandmother, making her cheat on her husband our Father and your grandfather."

"How so?"

"The beauteous Gwenyfar has been educated on our Island, and should have some loyalty to us, since we half-raised her as our own, when her family cast her out believing she was a demoness, having been tricked by some Christian priest they consulted at that time. Young Gwenyfar was only 2 then. I saved her as a baby and brought her to my late husband Urien's house."

"Such a tragic story! I didn't know that about her." He was curious about how his uncle Urien's died, but before he could ask about his Gwen again, his aunt said sympathetically:

"I know how you must feel about her now since you're best friends and all."

"Yes I am sad about her, how could anyone do this to an innocent child?"

"Because the horribly old Christian priest was attracted to baby Gwen. I never thought these priests to be holy or saints or anything like that." He noted the disdain his Mother felt for these "holy" priests.

"Funny how the people of Avalon think Christians are evil, and vice-versa. When I lived in Camelot, the Christian priests were always saying how evil Merlin and etc are. Now I think it's only a matter of perception."

"You're probably right Mordred, it's all a matter of perception."

"While you two are discussing about Christianity vs Avalon's religion, maybe we could go back to talking what to do with the invitation from your Father, what do you say, Mordred?"

"Good idea, aunt Morgana. But I want to know why she cares so much about her parents, when they didn't love her at all? Why did she go back to them when the rebel Rience attacked her kingdom?"

"Although they treated her poorly, she still feels attached to her parents' home, I guess, like we all are to Avalon."

"That must be it, Mother, but I don't want to go the betrothal party or my father's wedding."

"Why so, my son?"

"Because I don't want to see my best friend on the whole Island being used and married off as a gift, Mother, she is a person, and her father King Leodegrance isn't treating hermuch like a person."

"Oh Mordred, though you're not saying it, I can tell you're jealous of your father marrying the woman you love, aren't you?"

"Aunt Morgana, did you use your telepathic powers on me to know this?"

"No, I didn't even need to, your face told me everything about your jealousy of your father and your heart is with Gwenyfar, I can tell from your frowns and everything else."

"I didn't think I was this transparent about my feelings and everything?"

"Well you are, now mind you, at your Father's betrothal and wedding ceremonies, don't let them show."

"Why?"

"Because she's going to be married to your Father, whether you like this or not, she's King Leodegrance's gift to your Father, I suppose her father, by doing that wants an alliance with yours, and after your Father becomes his son-in-law, he's going to be family too, which is going to be good for us, because Gwenyfar has home feelings for Avalon too. I'm sure she doesn't wish Camelot or Avalon destroyed by war and by marrying your father, that's what's going to prevent this. So you should happy about it."

"That's the logical thing, but you're not making me feel any better, Mother."

"Not another word about it anymore, we're going to your father's betrothal and wedding ceremonies, and that's final, _Mordred_."

"Why must we?" He persisted and he shouldn't have.

"Because as her adoptive mother, I am going to give her to your father at the Christian wedding, no doubt. And I'm going to give her an elixir to make her childless, saying it's a love potion."

"And you my son, are going to slip in a real love potion in one of the Knights' foods or drinks at your Father's betrothal or wedding to her, to make the Knight smitten or infatuated with her, and you are going to do the same to her, to make her desire said Knight, so she'd shame her future husband your Father by cheating on him with the chosen Knight. Use her trust for you to do this for me."

"No, I won't, Mother!"

"Don't you want to avenge your jealousy against your Father too? And take back what's yours? Don't you find it unfair to you, that your Father has everything you should have?"

"Take back what's mine?" He asked a bit puzzled by what his Mother meant.

"Yes. Take back your throne, your woman Gwenyfar, what should belong to you, as the Pendragons' blooded descendant. If your Father's Queen can't have a child, he'll be forced to make you king of Camelot and maybe to burn her as a witch." As his Mother said this, he envisioned himself as Camelot's and Avalon's King. But he didn't want to be King for power, no he wanted to be King so he could achieve what he promised to his Grandaunt Viviane the Lady of the Lake : peace between Camelot and Avalon, his Father's and Mother's homes.

Since his Aunt and his Mother all were firm about going to his Father's betrothal and wedding ceremonies, he had to go back to Camelot and to face his Father's court again. Just before going though, his Mother gave him the 2 love potions and his Aunt brought the one that could make a woman barren.

"_Ahh, all these bad memories I had in this Castle, where as Camelot's 2nd prince, I was mocked by all, even servants and maids_." He still felt strongly about the Castle, even though he's been away from it for quite some years now.

"_What are they going to say about me now that I'm a Sorcerer, maybe that I'm evil or something else?_" He was pondering about this while they were rowing back to his Father's court. As their boat approached his father's Castle, some front guard shouted :

"It's them, your Majesty, it's them! They've accepted your invitation." And his Father the King of Camelot was out to meet them 3. It was a bit awkward for him because he didn't see his father since the day he left for Avalon with his Mother, but his Father said to him, breaking the ice :

"Welcome back home, son." He never expected such a warm welcome from his Father.

"Hello, Father."

"Hello Morgana, Morgause. Why don't all go and have some refreshments and some rest in your guest rooms. Mordred, I've left your room as it was when you left my house. I trust you remember where it is."

"Thank you Father." "_Well, everything's going pretty well so far_…"

His apprehensions about his Father were largely unnecessary however, since the King of Camelot, if he were ever so prideful and boastful, he also forgave and forgot easily, in contrast to his vengeful and bitter mother. He had no time to dwell on his somewhat weird father-to-son relationship, because it was his Gwen and his Father's betrothal celebrations soon.

"Ah, not celebrations again!" He said at his Father's betrothal ceremony. Gwen was watching him, her friend from Avalon. And he didn't know just how much she wanted to escape all this and to be in his arms again, nor how conflicted she was internally between her duties to her father and kingdom. Also he wished he could go to her and give her the courage to marry his Father, a man she didn't truly love, he could see it on her face, even though his Father seemed to like her a lot.

The betrothal ceremony was outside his Father's huge Castle, he met several of his relatives, either half or full, for example, his Grand Uncles Lord Agravaine and Tristan de Bois, and his half-brothers, sons of his Mother's husband the King Lot whom he instantly disliked for their sheer arrogance, and his gorgeously stunning aunt Elaine de Shallot, who he's never seen before in his life. He greeted them all formally and bowed to them of course, to not embarrass his Aunt or his Mother. After a while of getting introduced to all his family, it was time for the official betrothal-alliance ceremony and King Leodegrance stood up and said to his Father :

"I King Leodegrance, am here today to give you my daughter Gwenyfar, Christened Guinevere, to you, King Arthur of Camelot, my long-time friend and king."

"I gladly accept your gift, Sir Leodegrance, my long-time vassal. We're going to be family after my marriage to your fair daughter Guinevere."

While they were closing the ceremony, a Knight came from the woods, walked towards his Father's betrothed and gave her a gift. He said, seemingly angry for his Father, though he did this to get everyone's trust :

"You, how dare you court my Father's betrothed! I am challenging you to a duel!"

"Mordred, no!"

"Let me, Father!" And the Knight and he duelled for a short while, the Knight came out triumphant and said pompously :

"You'd better hone your combat skills, although no doubt a powerful Sorcerer now, Mordred!" This one reminded him of the one who dared to call him a street urchin, in his grandfather Uther's presence. He couldn't tolerate the Knight's pomposity any longer, so he said to him :

"If you're truly a Knight, don't hide behind your helmet, show us who you really are!" And when he did, his Father exclaimed :

"Sir Lancelot! My friend! This is a betrothal gift for my future wife and I, isn't it?" "_How could my Father still be so naive? Naive like a child!_"

"Yes my King, but Mordred here mistook it as me courting your betrothed." Everyone laughed nervously as the Knight said that, afraid he might do something to the famous Sir Lancelot du Lac.

When all the guests had gone home, he retired in his own room and thought : "_I'm going to make this extremely vain Sir Lancelot pay for it, not only for my Father, but also for myself_." If he were reluctant at first to slip the love potion in his Gwen's foods and drinks at her wedding, he changed his mind about this after today's eventful betrothal ceremony. "_This Sir Lancelot is just going to be the knight for the job._" Exhausted, he thought he was going to do all this at his Father's nuptial night.

Please leave some comments after reading it, thanks to all my readers!


	9. His Woman, married to his Father

As he was thinking about this all night long, some few days before his father's big wedding, his Gwen came into his room and confessed to him :

"Oh dear, dear Mordred. How I've missed you!"

"I've missed you more than you missed me, Gwen. But now you're my Father's betrothed, you can't see any other men, don't let them catch you."

"Oh they won't catch me, my betrothed your father is out there hunting with his Knights."

"Oh yes, the Knights, how I hate them, particularly that vain Sir Lancelot."

"You mustn't hate him, he's your father's best friend."

"I don't care, he humiliated me at the betrothal ceremony, he must pay for it."

"Mordred, he must pay? Since when did you get such thoughts about things and people? He hasn't done anything to you."

"Yes he has, he's courted you at my father's betrothal, that's the ultimate shame for my father, who's going to marry you and I lost to him in a duel."

"You shouldn't hate him, Mordred, I want you to be friends with him or at least try to. But what was I going to ask you? Oh yes, what kind a man is your Father, King of Camelot? I've heard from Morgana my High-Priestess and Morgause my sister that you've lived with him for quite a long time, back then when the Goddess's order didn't accept boys."

"So that's why I couldn't live on Avalon, then!"

"Yes, for some unknown reason, the Goddess forbade the Order to have boys, like the Christians forbade their priest to be girls."

"But their nuns are women or little girls."

"Yes. But please answer my question, how is your father like as a man?"

"He's fiercely loyal, good and kind, and also respected by his whole court. He loves his people and sees his people's suffering."

"You're only telling me about his positive side, he must have some flaws as well."

"Well, since you asked so blatantly, people say and think he's too arrogant, too proud and even boastful. But I don't think so, Gwen. Did you know some maids and some servants told me I should be King of Camelot instead of my then 'Brother'?"

"Why didn't you say yes?"

"Because then I really thought I was his adopted brother and an orphan to boot, Gwen and people said I was a bastard, which is really close to the truth." He was manipulating her into pitying him, he knew, but he needed her absolute trust to do what his aunt and mother wanted him to do, also what he wanted to do.

"Oh, you've never told me about your childhood with your father, Mordred."

"You've never really asked me, Gwen. Here comes my aunt, would you please excuse us, my Lady." He could see his Gwen was sad he called her "My Lady", but what could he do even if he loved her and were her best friend? She was a Lady to be Queen, and he merely a lowly bastard.

"_She's going to be my Father's Queen_." He said to himself after she left him with his aunt.

"Aunt Morgana, what do you want with me now?"

"Disguised as a bird, I've already put in her foods the potion that would make her barren. What about you?"

"I must say that was very clever of you, aunt Morgana. I'm going to wait until after her wedding to my father, to make it more painful for my father. Imagine, the paramount of shame! Discovering his new bride in love with Lancelot, his best friend and most trusted knight."

"Who told you this?"

"Why! Gwen herself."

"You should call her 'My Lady' at court now."

"Yes I know, but I can't help but think of her as my friend still."

"Some kind of friend you are, friend on the surface, but plotting against her behind her back with your aunt and mother."

"But I have no other choice, Morgana. If she weren't selected to be my Father's wife, I wouldn't, but now it's too late for that! She's already my father's betrothed."

"So you hate your Father for that?" His aunt already knew her answer, but she just wanted a confirmation from his own lips, so she could really trust him to do her task properly.

"Yes, with every fibre of my being do I hate that man. He stole my throne, and _my_ woman!"

"Not so loud Mordred, please, others might hear you."

"Oh sorry, aunt Morgana."

"No worries. So you've chosen Sir Lancelot for this, great idea, Mordred. But how are you going to slip in his foods and drinks the other half of the love potion?"

"I'm going to be invisible when I'll do that, aunt Morgana, don't worry about this, I've planned everything so carefully and they won't know about it. Sir Lancelot is in love with Gwen already, so I don't even think there's need for the love potion?" As he said this, he didn't know he wouldn't need to be invisible to do his tasks.

"No, there is need of it because it's going to make them lust irresistibly after each other so much, that they won't be able to resist each other. I can see you're still reluctant to do this with me."

"No, auntie. I want to do this, to avenge myself from my Father, he's done enough to me for me to hate him." But he didn't know his aunt was only testing him.

"I want you to swear on the Mother Goddess."

"Fine, I swear on the Mother Goddess to do what I have to, to avenge myself against my father and to do what I must for Avalon."

He then put his hand on his chest, swearing on the Mother Goddess's honour. During the next few days before his father's wedding, and after he swore to his aunt he'd do what he had to do, Gwen came to him quite often. Although he's seen some changes in her : she was no longer the pure, innocent priestess he met in the Goddess' temple, she was now a woman filled with apprehension, and who didn't want to marry his Father. Once, when she was in his room with him alone, needing comfort from him her best friend:

"Who'd want to marry Arthur? He's prideful, boastful, arrogant! Oh Mordred, how I hate my future husband!"

"Wait Gwen, how did you escape from your hordes of Lady-in-Waitings or other noble Ladies' eyes?"

"I've disguised myself as a maid so I could come and see you, Mordred. I know you're a great Sorcerer, so I just wanted to ask…"

"What Gwen, what could you possibly want from _me_?"

"If you could give me a potion, to make me forget my impossible love for Sir Lancelot and my hate for my husband, so I can be a faithful Queen and Wife, and do something for Avalon during my reign as Queen of Camelot, after my marriage to your Father."

"I don't you want you to make such a sacrifice for Avalon, Gwen."

"But it's already been decided, so there's no turning back for me no more." She said fatally.

Pity for her stirred in his apparently heartless and cold heart. But as he thought he genuinely cared for her as his best friend, he realized this moment he was truly in love with her, and couldn't live without her. "_I'll kill my father someday and ask for her hand in marriage when she'll be free_." He thought in his mind.

"Mordred, have you heard what I said? Do you have anything for me? Your powers must be great as a Sorcerer." She was flattering his ego to get what she wanted. "_Clever woman, she must have learnt trick or two from my Aunt and Mother._"

"Yes, I'll make you a potion that could make you forget all troubles, Gwen, it's going to be ready in 3 days. Drink it down on your nuptial night with my father and you'll be forever faithful to my father King of Camelot." He lied to her outright about the love potion.

"Thank you Mordred." Then she hugged him close. He's never been this close to his Gwen before, on Avalon, she was only his playmate, but never did she physically hug him. And for him, it was like having the woman he loved in his arms, but could never have, since she was about to be married to his Father. However, loving the same woman as his Father's future Queen was bound to be a disaster, and Avalon's downfall. Pushing Gwen away, he said :

"Stop, others might see us, go to your room now, Gwen."

"Just a moment more." She said as she was going to hug him close again.

"No, Gwen. After you drink this potion of mine, you'll also forget about your friendship with me."

"No, I don't want to."

"But I want you to and I want you to be the greatest Queen ever in history known for her peace-bringing between 2 rivalling neighbours : Camelot and Avalon."

"You still believe in this utopic dream of yours, Mordred?"

"Yes I do. I think Camelot and Avalon can coexist peacefully together if all the prejudices against each other are resolved. But go back to your own room, Gwen, servants might find you in my company."

This time, his Gwen, no his Father's future wife finally left him alone and went to her King's chambers. "_It's been a bit too easy for me, maybe my aunt or my mother's been helping me?And I lied to Gwen about the love potion. She'll hate me after she drank it down her throat and has nights of passions with her Lancelot. But then again, she won't know since she's not a Sorceress, she'll probably blame it all on her uncontrollable lust for Lancelot." _Just then as he was having these thoughts, the Knight he hated the most knocked on his door and not as sober as he should be :

"Hello, Mordred, oh _great_ Sorcerer of Avalon."

"What could you possible want from _me_, _Sir _Lancelot?"

"I want to stop loving Gwen, my friend's and my King's betrothed, but I also want to know how she feels for me."

"Just before you came, she was there too, professing her love for you, and asking me to give her a potion that'll make her forget you."

"And did you give it to her?"

"No, it'll take me 3 days to make it. And I suppose you'd want the same as well?" He asked this Knight he despised so much for his pomposity and his love for _his_ Gwen.

"Yes, if you could Mordred, do this for me. I also came here to apologize to you, for taunting in front of everyone else at your Father's betrothal after you lost to me, I shouldn't have as a Knight."

"It's all forgotten, Sir Lancelot and from now on, we shall be best friends, loving the same woman who's forbidden to us, because she's about to be married."

"Really? Will you give me the potion to end all my troubles in heart matters?" asked the gullible Sir Lancelot. But then again, he was a master manipulator, using people's desires, dreams and aspirations or he thought so of himself, not knowing he was being manipulated himself by his aunt, Grandaunt and Mother. He thought he was working for Avalon because he loved the place like a second home to him. But the sad thing was, his aunt, mother and grandaunt planned this all along between them. If he knew, he'd be furious against them and maybe even liked his Father's better. But living on Avalon for all these years distorted his view about his Father, and because his Father had the woman he loved too, he hated his Father more and more. Plus, he also coveted the throne of Camelot, hence why he agreed with his Aunt and Mother to make his Gwen childless.

"Yes sir, I'll be making it for you and come and get it in a 3 days and you'll be drinking it during Lady Guinevere's nuptial night."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise, its' not going to be effective."

Both the Knight and his Gwen listened to him, since in 3 days, they came for their potion. "_I played well on their desperation to forget their love for each other and Sir Lancelot seems to believe we're friends now_."

"Do you have it, Mordred? And Lancelot, what are you doing here?"

"Yes I do, here they are in these vials and Sir Lancelot is here for the same thing as you, my Lady. Take it and drink it just before you nuptial evening, Gwen, Sir Lancelot, do the same on my Father's and Gwen's nuptial night and you shall forget each other forever." He answered for the handsome Knight.

"Thank you, your Highness."

"Your Highness?" He asked the Knight a bit non-plussed.

"You are your Father's child, aren't you? Then you _are_ Camelot's Prince and Heir." "_Yes I am_." If he didn't want Camelot's throne before thinking he was his Father's adopted brother, he now knew he could very well be his Father's only heir, and he'll be forced to put him on the throne, whether he was an illegitimate child or not since by his Father, he was the Pendragons' direct and only male Heir.

"Thank you for esteeming me, Sir Lancelot, but really, I am a bastard son and I have no right to my Father's throne, my Father's sons with his Queen, the Lady Guinevere, will be Kings of Camelot. You should all go now, otherwise people will notice your absence in the festivities." He said so even if he knew his aunt dropped the potion to make his Gwen barren in her foods and drinks.

"You're right Mordred, we'll be going now."

For him, the formal festivities for his Father's and Gwen's wedding were excessively boring, even as he lived in Camelot, he detested these things. But he had to be there as his Father's child and as Gwen requested his presence especially today. And Sir Lancelot was his Father's best man.

It was too much for him as he watched his Gwen, no his _Lady_ Guinevere's marriage to his Father. Suddenly for him, because he wasn't paying much attention to the Christian wedding the priest who officiated their union, asked :

"And who gives this Lady to the King Arthur of Camelot?"

"I King Leodegrance her father do and as a wedding gift, I'm giving the Knights of the round Table, who shall serve you my King most loyally during your reign." And he did as he said, naming the nights for his Father's round Table.

"And I her adoptive mother Morgana, do."

Immediately thereafter, his woman was taking his late grandmother's place as the Queen of Camelot. During her crowning ceremony, he noticed she couldn't take her eyes off Sir Lancelot's and the Knight his "friend's" eyes were lost in hers. "_Oh great, the love potion is taking effect… though I didn't think it'd be so quick. And look, my Aunt Elaine has fallen for the handsome Lancelot too… I could use her jealousy for my Gwen later on…" _But he was too busy watching his Aunt Elaine and his Gwen, now his Father's wife and Queen, to note Sir Agravaine and Sir Tristan, his maternal Grand Uncles' eyeing his father with intense hatred. If he did see it then, he'd have used them too in his diabolical plans.


	10. Plotting against his Woman

After her marriage to his father, he extended his stay in Camelot. He was a very renown Sorcerer now and had healed many, but his heart was dark, dark with envy, jealousy and many other things. He was jealous of his Father who married the woman he loved and who was King of Camelot. He should King of Camelot and Avalong he thought often about it. He was approached by Sir Agravaine and Sir Tristan Dubois while Quen Guienevere was away, visiting her people. She was a very loved Queen and many men desired her, including Sir Lancelot he knew.

But he was being approached by these two men who said to him :

"I know you're jealous of your father, Mordred. Why not make her suffer as well?"

"It was Aunt Elaine's idea wasn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"I have my secrets GrandUncle Tristan. What do you propose we do?"

"Your Aunt Elaine and your Uncle Agravaine and I had some ideas about her, why not say she's a Witch and have her burnt at the stake?"

"Your Aunt Elaine really hates her this much?"

"Yes well, she's jealous of her because she has Sir Lancelot and your Aunt Elaine is infatuated with him."

"Unrequited love at first sight? It must her a lot to her man being with another woman?"

"Yes and it must you a lot to see your woman with another man, this other man being your own Father? Don't you hate him?"

"Grand Uncle Agravaine, why do you hate him so much?"

"Because he was the cause if your grandmother's, the Lady Yrgaine's death."

"But that was so many years ago. Haven't you gotten over it?"

"Nay, she was my favourite sister and I want your father'd downfall and I know you want it as much as we do." said Sir Agravaine.

"I don't know about that Grand Uncle Agravaine. But I'll think about it."

And indeed he thought about it a lot during his Queen's and his Father's reign. He hated his Father for a number of reasons : he had Camelot's throne and the woman he loved so much. It wasn't fair! He thought and thought more about it, but he didn't want to hurt Gwen. It was his Mother and Aunt who finally convinced him to do it :

"Why don't you follow Grand Uncles Agravaine and Tristan's plans?"

"Because I don't want to hurt Gwen."

"But you agreed to sterilize her. And to make her fall for Lancelot and to shame your Father."

"Yes I did but I don't her dead."

"You still love her?"

"Yes Mother I still so even after all these years and even after her marriage to my Father. And I even feel she doesn't deserve what you did to her, Aunt Morgana."

"Mordred, she's married to your father, you cannot possibly still love her and she's probably forgotten about you too." That touched a nerve in him and he nodded, but he still said :

"I still don't agree with hurting her."

"She won't be hurt, I'm pretty sure Sir Lancelot is going to rescue her."

"So Sir Lancelot is her knight?"

"Yes her knight in shiny armour!"

"And did you anything the like?"

"What Mother?"

"Arthur didn't know it was Gwen who couldn't have children, so he invited Sir Lancelot on their bed after knowing they made love to each other."

"Really?"

"And want to know something else?"

"What Aunt Morgana?"

"She begged me for a children's potion, because she wanted to make your Father a child."

"So she's in love with my Father now?"

"Pretty much and if that doesn't convince you, she's changed her heart : she's baptized and Christened now."

"So she's forgotten all about Avalon and us?"

"Yes pretty much."

"Thanks for telling me this, Aunt Morgana."

This was too much for him. And the more he thought about his Grand Uncles' plans, the more he agreed to it. He was going to call Gwen a Witch and force his Father to burn his own wife to the stake. He was going to do it. But before that, his aunt Elaine came to him for a love potion :

"Mordred, please make me a love potion."

"Have you fallen this much for a man who doesn't even love you back Aunt Elaine?" That ruffled her feathers a bit.

"Yes I am in love with the man."

"Don't you want his love burnt?"

"Yes and I want him for myself."

"Please make me a love potion Mordred, I'm begging of you." He was loving it when people begged, so he let his Aunt Elaine de Shallot beg with him for a few while more, then he said to her :

"But you're married to the King of Shallot yourself, don't you know it's adultery?"

"Yes I know, but I still want it, please Mordred."

"I'll tell you what, I'll make you look like Gwen and one night you'll slip into Sir Lancelot's bed and have what you want."

"You'd do that for me, Modred? What do you want from me as a payment? Jewels or money or what?"

"Nothing but for you to say Gwen is a Witch who can't have children, expose her past on Avalon, you and I will."

"Perfect, thank you Modred."

And his Aunt the Queen of Shallot seemed satisfied with his answer to her. A weeks later, she went for her vial and he said to her :

"Drink the potion sip by sip and little by little you'll be Gwen. But you must be before midnight, because it can only last for a few hours."

"Thank you Mordred, how can I repay you?"

"Just say Gwen is a Witch."

"I will."

He was an ambiguous man. On one hand, he plotted against his Queen, his Woman, on the other he was healing people appearing as a God to them. He was healing their loved ones and making them see their passed away relatives. Many people asked him, no begged him for that and he loved it. He made them beg before giving them what they wanted. He was that evil as a person. He was so busy now that he rarely saw his Aunt Morgana, his Mother or his other relatives. He lived relatively alone and was rich enough to buy himself a Manor in Camelot because he got in payment : jewels made of precious stones, silver and gold and real diamonds and emeralds. He was rolling on gold since he kept some for his use and sold some for money. He was a very busy doctor, but he wasn't heartless. If the person was too poor to pay, he'd still heal them, he just made them beg more and that was his payment. He loved it when people begged him for some things.

It was some time since he'd given his Aunt Elaine the potion to make her look like the Queen of Camelot. He wondered if it worked or not. He went to ask her in her chambers :

"So Aunt Elaine, how was the potion, did it work?"

"Yes it worked and I was Queen Gwen for a few hours and I made love to him. But I felt he didn't love me, he loved Gwen."

"Yes he's infatuated with her right?"

"I would call it an obsession. It was as if he made love to her instead of me. It wasn't worth it."

"But you're going to keep your end of the bargain?"

"Of course, I hate Guenievere, because of her, I can't have the man I love."

"Your husband doesn't love you or treat you right?" He wanted to know how was her marriage the King of Shallot, his Uncle by marriage.

"Yes he is treating me like a Lady and his Queen, but there lacks something between him and I. Something I feel for Sir Lancelot."

"I see and you got what you want."

"I got his body yes, but his heart. His heart was with Gwen when I made love to him."

"I'm sorry to hear, as long as you're willing to say she's a Witch, I'm happy with it."

"Yes, I'm going to make the crowd put some pressure on your Father. But why can't you do it yourself, oh might Mordred?"

"Stop mocking me, Aunt Elaine, nobody's going to believe a Sorcerer from Avalon. And I'm my Father's bastard child."

"Yes you're right. We live in such a judgemental society?"

"It's the people who are, not the society, Aunt Elaine."

"Perhaps, but I'm tired and thank you again for the potion. When do you want me to begin saying she's a Witch?"

"When the time's right, my Aunt Morgana and my Mother will tell you, thank you Aunt Elaine for your cooperation."

"No problem and I hate your Father as much as your Mother, Aunt and Grand Uncles do. Do you hate your Father as much?"

"I'm more jealous of him than anything else. Good night Aunt Elaine."

And his Aunt Elaine had indeed a great night, thinking only about her passionate night with her Sir Lancelot while Mordred dreamt of being with his woman, now his Father's wife.

Thanks everyone for reading, please leave some comments!


End file.
